The Symbols Of Power
by Deimos Stryker
Summary: The first book in a series the eventually lead to the Great Prophecy. The gods' symbols of pwr go missing *gasp* read on to find out who!This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Flames r welcome and helpful suggestions even more so. T to be sure
1. Ehrm Disclaimer and a message?

**HEY GUYS! **I will be post my first fanfiction in an hour or so, the latest by tomorrow morning and I will be deleting this message when the first chapter comes up! I hope you guys enjoy my story and thank you for reading. Also this story will hopefully turn into a series of stories, sort of like the PJATO books, each story with its own quest and all leading up to the Great Prophecy!

**An early disclaimer:**

Me: Hey Rick!

Rick: Do I know you?…

Me: No, but can I get the ownership of PJATO?

Rick: ….No…..

Me: **pulls out a gun** How about now?

Rick:…..Nice try but the answer is still no….

Me: Not even Nico?…..

Rick:…hmm ill think about it…..

**30 seconds later**

Rick: No.

Me: Awww mannn …..

Yeah so I don't own D=

*im going to keep this message up for about 2 more days*


	2. Chapter One: Early bird catches…trouble?

_A/N: Hey guys I'd like to welcome you all to the grand opening of my first fanfic evar (RWJ FTW!)!_ _I hate to open my story up with an A/N but I just have a few topics to discuss. First off, this is my first official fanfic (I have other partially written fanfics that are __not__ posted and are concerning the Inheritance cycle) that no-one has read yet (except for my (insert sarcasm here) good friend santaclausduck [not a fanfic user I think…]. Second topic. THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL FLAMERS! -GO F*CK URSELF! Nahhh I'm jking. If you have a need to flame, do so but I encourage all readers to point out any mistakes I have made and places where I can do better! LET THE GRAND OPENING BEGIN!_

_P.S. A little note to you all…just plz don't repeatedly say the mistakes I have made…it boosts my self esteem a little to have less problems…more self-esteem= fast updates_

_P.P.S. Please update! You might just boost my self-esteem _;)

_P.P.P.S. THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS (maybe). IF THERE ARE, IT WILL BE: P/A (definitely), N/T (for sure) AND MAYBE OTHER PAIRINGS._

_P.P.P.P.S. Sorry guys this is going to be the last P…S. I don't know what I'm writing right now (sadly). The story is still evolving (round of applause here). This story is most likely going to be on the Great Prophecy…_

Chapter One: Early bird catches…trouble?

My pleasant (insert sarcastic cough here) day started with a visit from Morpheus.

My dream had little if any similarities with my previous ones. I was in a scene where two armies clashed. The signal to charge was sounded and my platoon rushed forward. Lightning flashed twice towards my platoon and hundreds were shocked into a pile of dust. There was water ankle deep and waves were battering against the enemies' backs. Plants and flowers grew, ensnaring many opponents' feet and limbs; golden and silvery arrows flew, impaling themselves into the adversary, many growing a new limb. Spurts of fire popped up in enemy territory, incinerating many and created steam, impairing the eyesight of the opposing army. Suddenly, the sun grew darker and the temperature dropped 20 degrees. An enormous hole appeared in the asphalt in the distance, and water was sucked into the hole, creating a vortex and pulling enemy stragglers into the underworld. Then, skeletons started to climb out and attack the enemy from behind. Lightning flashed again as retaliation and hit me straight on. I could hear a yell of pain, a smell of charred flesh, and a flash of pain before I woke up gasping from my nightmare and out of breath.

I swung my legs out from underneath my covers and checked my watch, a gift from my half brother, Tyson. 6:42 a.m. it blinked. I groaned in annoyance because I had wasted 48 precious minutes of sleep. Sighing, I got dressed and sat on the edge of my bed with a picture frame in my hands. It was a picture my girlfriend, Annabeth, and I sitting at the edge of the lake at Camp Half-blood with our feet dangling in the water. My arm was around her shoulders and hers, my waist. The Aphrodite cabin took it 2 months ago when we had a little camp reunion for the day. It was "Ohhh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at so many times I wanted to punch somebody. I ripped the photo from the Aphrodite girl's fingers and took it to my cabin, where nobody could get a peek at it. Although my initial reaction was a _**tad**_ bit overreacted, I still kept the picture as a memo of that day. I look forward to another day at camp with my friends.

_However_, if there's any place I love more on earth than Camp Half-Blood, its New York. I love its people, its sights, its food, and its neighborhoods. And most definitely the weather. It's been almost 4 months after the war and most days, the sky has been clear, clouds always parting around the city. The good weather is like a reward to the residents of New York (particularly the demigods) for saving the gods' butt during the war. Big price to pay don't you think?

For those of you that don't know me already, my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Only monsters usually call me by my actual name. I am the son of Poseidon, although Zeus sired the first Perseus, so technically I am a demigod. Like all other demigods, I am diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD; dyslexia because my brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek and ADHD is my battlefield reflex. I have just turned 16 four months ago at the end of Battle of Olympus and both fulfilled and lived through the prophecy, which foretold my death. That would have sounded better than how my future looks right now.

After mulling over some fond memories, I joined my mother, Sally, and stepfather, Paul, at the breakfast table. Paul, watching me sit down, stared at me bleary-eyedly (it's a new word I made up :P deal with it) over hit morning newspaper. _Whaa *_yawns*[clears throat]*coughs*, he said. "Ehem, sorry. Percy! What are you doing up so early?" he articulated, surprised. "Just had a dream," I mumbled.

You see, I'm not much of a morning person. To wake me up, you would have to literally yell a battle cry in my ear, shock me, and throw me out of the window of a 10- floor building. Me waking up this early was nothing short of a miracle.

After a hearty breakfast of blue pancakes, blueberries, and blue syrup (syrup+ blue dye) I managed stumbled to my current high school, Goode High School, the first school I haven't been kicked out after one year. Still early, I wandered around the school, and as my luck has something against me because I bumped into a group of six dracanae. Because I was still half asleep, I barely dodged the first one coming at me with a standard spear, the tip nearly impaling itself in my left ear. I then ducked again and uncapped riptide, and in one fluid motion, stabbed at a chink in its armor and decapitated another; both disintegrated. The other four surrounded me and started to jab at me with its spears, but I activated my shield and started to deflect and parry the sharp points. One of the dracanae became annoying and chucked its spear at me like a javelin. I turned fast enough to see the spear come hurtling at me so on impulse I ducked, the spear speeding over my head and embedding itself into the head of the dracanae adjacent to the one that threw the spear. Staying low, I lunged, stabbing the unarmed dracanae and stood up, slashed at another so hard the armor split. Seeing the disintegration of its companions, the last dracanae started to run *cough* slither away. I threw my sword and it flew like one of Lady Artemis's arrows and rooted itself in her back. Knowing that my sword would appear back in my pocket later, I ran to find the nearest restroom.

Focusing on the water faucet, I commanded the water to split apart, creating a rainbow. _Crude_, I thought, _but it should do the work just fine_. I dug deep into my pockets searching for a drachma. Just as I lost hope (ADHD does that to people), my fingers brushed against one. I raised the drachma over my head. "_O goddess, accept my offering_" I prayed and threw it into the mist. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," I said. After a moment, Chiron appeared. "Percy!" he exclaimed surprised. "Is everything all right?" "I just go attacked but it was nothing I couldn't handle." I replied. "I'll go to camp right after school ends to talk to you about a dream I had." "Sure," Chiron said. "Just try not to get in trouble with the authorities." Chuckling, I replied, "I'll be sure not to, but if I do, I always have the Mist." Then, I waved my hand over the image of Chiron, cutting off the connection. I then left the bathroom, looking forward to a day with the school authorities.


End file.
